Draco's Story
by Neo the Khaos
Summary: A boy goes to sleep early one evening, and what does he get for it? He wakes up as a pokémon egg! Craziness, hilarity, and adventure ensues. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, or else things would be a whole lot better for me. Rated M for because I feel like it. WARNING: Legendary Shippings Ahead. Don't like, don't read. Like, please read.
1. Beginning

**Hey everyone, this is "Draco's story"! This is just quick note saying that yes, I made up a pokémon for this story, and that I will make some artwork of "Draco" for the story so everyone will know what he looks like. Hopefully I can appease you with my works. Flames are ok, but no going overboard, alright? Thanks! **

**Neo  
_**

** Chapter 1: Beginning**

**Normal POV:**

_Darkness, _The being thought. _That's it? Hm. It feels odd in here. What's this barrier? Wait a minute. Where am I? _

_…_

_No answer? Huh. I thought some unknown deity or something would answer. Hm. Ah well. Well, let's review. I came home from high school, set down my stuff, did my homework, ate some leftover pizza, and then went to bed early. What could have caused this? _

…

_What's that?_

"Hey," someone said

_I can hear someone._

The same someone said, "What do you think it is?"

Another someone replied, "I don't know, let's get the others."

_Hey, come back!_

"Hey, it moved!"

"You stay here and watch it, I will go get someone."

"Ok, but hurry!"

_No, don't leave…_

"Huh. Wonder what you are."

"We're back!"

A new voice said, "Ok, Mew, what did you, oh my god! MEW! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?"

"I swear I didn't! I just found it right here!" Mew, or whatever the new voice had called it, burst out.

"It's true, I was with him. He couldn't have moved it from somewhere."

*Sigh*"OK, let's bring it to the others."

_Hey, we're moving!_

"Hi Cress, what's with the-"

"Cress" said, "No time, we're bringing it to Shaymin so she can take a look at it. Where is she?"

"She's in the living room."

"Thanks Darkrai."

"I'm coming too, Cresselia," Darkrai added.

_Wait, Mew, Shaymin, Darkrai, Cresselia? Where am I?_

"Shaymin!" Cresselia exclaimed.

"Yes? Oh my god, is that an egg?" Shaymin said.

_Wait, egg?_

"We think so, Mew found it, please take a look at it," Cressilia said

"Ok," Shaymin said.

_Hey, what are you doing! Whoa!_

"It looks to be in good condition. Tell me, how did you find this?"

"Actually, Mew found it."

"Well then, go on."

"Well, me and Victini-"

"Victini and I, Mew"

"Were playing in the forest, when we found it, it was in the hollow of the tree, and it moved, so Victini went to get Cresselia and I stayed to watch it, and when she came back she yelled at me, and then we brought it to the hall, then we asked Darkrai where you were, then we found you, and the rest, as they say, is history!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Ok!"

"So what do we do with it?"

"Find its mother, what else?"

"I don't think so; this egg is cold, colder than it should be."

"Does that mean it's…?"

"No, it's not dead, but I don't think the mother was around the egg recently."

"Still, what do we do with it?"

"KEEP IT!"

"(Collective) …"

"What?"

"That might be our only option."

"I will go inform the others."

"Good idea."

_And we're moving._

"Hey everyone!" Mew yelled.

"Hi Mew. What is that?"

"An egg, Latios. What else."

"I meant what are you doing with it." Latios said

"I'm carrying it."

"Ok, then. Where did you get it?"

"In the forest!"

"Oh. Are we keeping it?"

"Yep!"

"Ok then. "

"It's black"

"Latias, of course it is!"

"Are pokémon eggs supposed to be that color? I know Manaphy's egg is blue, but black?" Latias said.

"No idea!"

"…"

"I think it's the right color. I hope." Shaymin said.

"Why?"

"It was colder than eggs usually are, but that's just what I know."

"So it's not dead."

_Ok, this is weird, time to get out of here._

"Mew said it moved before, but I'm not sure-" Shaymin said

"Like now?" Mew inquired.

"Wait, what? It's moving!" Shaymin exclaimed.

"Is it hatching?" Cresselia asked.

"Let's see. Put it on the futon, unhook it!"

"Ok."

_Hnn, huuh, hah._

"Come on, little one, break through."

_If it were only that easy, lady, I would have done it by now. Hnn!_

"Crack it." Darkrai said

"(Collective, save Darkrai) WHAT!"

"You heard me; it's having a hard time, let's help it. Hey egg, if you can hear me and I'm right, stop moving." Darkrai told the egg.

"Darkrai, that's the most ridiculous thing-"Cressilia started to say.

"Look! It stopped moving!" Mew shouted.

"Whoa."

"Ok, just to check, if I'm right and you want help egg, move twice."

_Sure, anything to get out of here._

"Ok, this is weird."

"Well, you "heard" it, let's crack it."

"Ok!"

"Allow me. HYAA!"

(_CRACK_)

_Whoa, easy!_

"Ok, now push through." Shaymin told the egg.

_Ok, here I go-WHOA!_

"It's free!"

_TOO BRIGHT!_

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Hatching

**Hey everyone, this is "Draco's story"! This is just quick note saying hi, and thanks for looking at the story! I have now over 80 views and over 40 visitors, and I have only been up for a week! Thanks again! Yes, flames are ok, but no going overboard, alright? **

**Neo  
_**

**Chapter 2: Hatching **

**Normal POV:**

A bright light surrounded the being hatched from the egg, and what a specimen it was! Black with a sleek, scaly, thin body about 4 feet from head to tail, quadruped, with 4 clawed feet, long (in proportion to its body) legs, a long, thin tail with two fins on the sides, large, leathery wings a span of about 2 feet, and a triangular head with 4 large head spikes, and curious blue eyes.

"Whoa," said Latios.

"It's a dragon!" shouted Mew.

"It's so cute!" exclaimed Latias.

_Cute_, thought the dragon. _How am I cute?_ The dragon stretched, and then started. _Wait, why am I on all fours? Why do I feel weird? And why do I feel like I have a tail?_ The dragon looked back. _Holy bleep, I do have a tail! I need a mirror, and quick! And who are these people? _The dragon looked around, and then started again when it realized it was in a room full of pokémon. _Wait, legendaries? How can they be here? Better yet, where is here? _The dragon looked around and saw a mirror hanging on the far wall. It started to move towards it, but quickly slipped and fell.

"Ha, look at how it walks! Isn't it adorable?" asked Latias.

"Sure, but look at it," said Cresselia. "It doesn't look like any known pokémon."

"Well then what is it?"

"I don't know, but we can tell it's a dragon-type, that's for sure."

"Yeah, but is it a dual-type?" asked Darkrai.

"We have no idea!" sang Mew.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

All the while the legendaries were talking; Shaymin watched the dragon head toward the mirror. "Look at what it does!" Shaymin told the others. The dragon looked in the mirror, then spun around to look at its form.

_I got it, this is just a dream! If a hit myself hard enough, I will wake up! HAH! _The dragon stated bashing its head against the wall.

"Now, now, don't do that!" Cresselia gently scolded, picking up the dragon. It made no attempt to resist being brought back to the group.

"Why did it do that?" asked an ice-blue robot-like pokémon.

"I don't know, Regice," said a metallic steel-colored robot.

"Hey, Registeel, do you think Regirock broke it when he cracked the egg?" Regice asked.

"Hey, I was careful!" Regirock exclaimed.

"Again, I don't know, Regice." Registeel said. Just then, 3 other beings entered the room.

"I sensed a large amount of mixed emotions in here, what is going on?" one of the sprite-like being asked.

"Oh, hi Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie. Say hello the new little one." Cresselia said, moving the dragon into view.

"Oh, it's so cute!" said Azelf.

"That's what I said!" said Latias.

"Does it have a name?" asked Uxie.

"No, not yet." said Cresselia.

"Should we give it one now, or wait for the others to come back?" asked Latios.

"Maybe we should get the others, see what they think." said Shaymin.

"Ok, we will go get them. Come on Azelf, Let's go Uxie." said Mesprit.

"Aw, do we have to?" asked Azelf.

"You don't have to," said Uxie.

"I'll help!" said Mew.

"Me too!" said Victini.

"Right, the rest of you make sure the dragon doesn't do anything stupid," said Mesprit.

_Hey, what did I do to you?_ The dragon let out an annoyed chirrup.

"He doesn't like being put down," Darkrai observed.

"Well too bad, it can't understand us."

The dragon chirruped again, this time angrily.

"Um, I think it can," said Uxie.

"We'll test this later, come on, we have to get the others!" Victini exclaimed.

"Ok, be back in 5," said Mesprit, taking off.

"So, question?" Regice asked.

"Yes?" replied Registeel.

"For a name, we should know if it's a boy or a girl, right?" Regice asked. Everyone stared at Regice. "What?" he asked.

"Did anyone else think of that?" asked Regirock. All the Legendaries shook their heads. "Huh, a rare moment of Regice being ahead of everyone."

"Thanks, Rocky!" said Regice.

"So, how do we tell?" asked Cresselia.

"I got it, everyone back up." said Darkrai. He moved Latias and Latios so that they were next to each other in the center of the room. He looked at the dragon. "Now, are you a boy," he said, pointing to Latios, "Or a girl?" he said, pointing to Latias.

"Darkrai, this is ridiculous, how do you know it can understand us? I mean really, of all the things…" Cresselia fell short as the dragon moved slowly over to the two dragons, looked at each of them, then went under Latios and chirped.

"So, you're a boy?" asked Darkrai. The dragon chirped again. "Well, what was that, Cresselia?"

"Nothing…" Cresselia mumbled.

"Hm," Darkrai snickered.

"Hey everyone, we're back!" yelled a returning Mew.

"Mew told us everything, where is the little one?" asked a blue, wolf-like creature.

"Right here Suicune," said Cresselia, pointing to the dragon.

"Boy or girl?" asked a red, dog-like creature.

"Boy," said Darkrai.

"Does it have a name?" asked a yellow, tiger-like creature.

"Not yet, Raikou, that's why we called you, Suicune and Entei." said Darkrai.

"Are the others coming?" asked Entei.

"Well, some of us are here," said Mesprit.

"Hi everyone!" yelled a blue, fish-like being.

"Hi Phione." everyone replied more or less.

"So, where's the newcomer?" asked an orange-and-blue robot.

"Over here Rotom," said Shaymin.

"It doesn't look like any known pokémon." said a tall, feline-like pokémon.

"No, it doesn't Mewtwo, but that's the fun part!" exclaimed Mew.

"And why is that?" Mewtwo asked.

"Because we get to name a new species?" inquired a red-and-blue humanoid being.

"AAAAAHN! Wrong answer, Deoxys!" shouted Mew.

"Then what is it?"

"It means that we get to take care of it!"

"O...K…" said a blue-and-white bird.

"What?" questioned Mew.

"Nothing."

"Oh, hi Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres," said Cresselia.

"Cool, a new pokémon. Wonder if it evolves," said a phoenix-like bird.

"Maybe Uxie knows something about it. He is the pokémon of knowledge after all," said a yellow, spiky bird."

"I hate to say it, but besides it being dragon-like, I have no idea what this is," Uxie said, arriving with three other beings.

"What other type is he?" asked an aquatic being.

"Well, Manaphy, there are several was of testing it, but the simplest is hitting it with a bunch of different attacks of different types and see which ones it's weakest to." Uxie explained.

"He's weakest to, it's a boy," Shaymin said. "Darkrai figured it out."

"How'd he do that?" asked red, white, and gold-colored bird.

"He's over there, Ho-Oh." said Shaymin

"Thanks. Come on Lugia!" said Ho-Oh.

"Coming, Ho-Oh." said a white-and-blue bird-like dragon. Just then, Victini returned with three others, a grey, black, gold, and red-colored dragon, a red and silver quadruped creature, and a purple robot-like insect.

"Hello Giritina, Heatran, Genesect. I see we're all here now," said Cresselia.

"Save the ones who are gone," said Genesect, while Heatran just nodded.

"So, this is the newbie?" asked Giritina. The dragon edged away from Cresselia to look up at Giritina. "Hey little fella, I'm Giritina," Giritina said. "How are you doing?"

_Good so far._ The dragon thought, then chirped in response.

"Why can't it talk?" asked Giritina.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem to be able to," replied Cresselia.

"Does he have a name?" asked Heatran.

"Not yet, just a second, please. Everyone! Everyone," Cresselia shouted to all the legendaries in the room. "Now, the reason we are all here is to either discuss names for our young friend here-"

"Shouldn't we wait for the others to get back before naming him?" asked Manaphy.

"Yes, or vote whether to wait for the others so they have a say in it." Cresselia finished. "Now, is there anybody else who thinks we should wait for them?" All the legendaries raised their hand/wing/paw. "Ok, then. Anybody have any names they would like to put down? And could someone get a pad and pen?"

"Already have one," said Mesprit, holding the items up.

"Ok, anybody have any ideas?" The legendaries came up with names for the new dragon to pass the time while the other legendaries got back from their trip. Soon, next to a hundred names were said, all the while, the dragon searched the room, weaving through the beings, climbing the table, ducking under chairs, and eventually settling down on the futon, listening to the noise of the conversations.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Questions

**Hey everyone, this is "Draco's story"! This is just quick note saying hi, and thanks for looking at the story! I now have over 150 views and over 100 visitors, and I have only been up for 2 weeks! Flames are ok, but no going overboard, alright? **

**Neo  
_**

**Chapter 3: Questions**

**Normal POV:**

"We're back!" someone shouted.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get here!" exclaimed Rotom. All of the legendaries, save Cresselia, Darkrai, Shaymin, and Azelf, who were watching over the dragon, rushed out of the room to greet their returning friends.

"It's good to be home," said an insect-like fairy pokémon.

"You said it, Celebi," said a gold-and-white sprite.

"Jirachi, Celebi, help me put away the groceries," said a white dragon pokémon.

"Coming Reshiram," both replied.

"So Rayquaza how was the trip?" asked Raikou.

"Great, even no fighting between Groudon and Kyogre!" said a long, green dragon.

"The peanut butter goes in the pantry, not the condiments!" yelled someone from across the room.

"Well, sorry! How was I supposed to know? Oh, wait, maybe because I'm hungry and was going to make a sandwich!" yelled another being in protest.

"I spoke too soon," said Rayquaza, heading off to break up the fight between his counterparts.

Elsewhere, a verbal lashing was about to happen as a blue-and-silver dragon looked at her counterpart in accumulating anger as she asked, "Palkia, I won't ask again, now, what happened to my chocolate? I know you love the stuff just as much as me, so don't think I don't know it was you."

The white-and-pink dragon replied, "Dialga, I swear I don't know what happened to it! I put it on the table like you asked, I turned to put away the rest of the groceries, and it was gone when I looked back! Honest!"

"You better not be lying, or I swear I will-"

Dialga was cut short as a blue-and-cream colt pokémon came into the conversation, munching on a chocolate bar. "What's up?"

"Keldo, is that my chocolate?" Dialga asked.

"Nope, it's mine. Mew gave it to me." Keldo replied, nibbling on the bar some more.

"MEW!" roared Dialga, spotting the pink feline in the corner, ran over to him.

"Crap!" exclaimed Mew, rushing out of the room.

"Fhew!" exhaled Palkia, turning to put away more groceries, glad not to be the target of Dialga's chocolate-induced wrath

Elsewhere still, the still-nameless dragon turned around and around, overloaded by the amount of new pokémon in the room. "Hi there!" said a sing-song voice. The dragon turned. The voice belonged to a black, green, and white pokémon. "I haven't seen you here before. I'm Meloetta. What's your name?"

The dragon cocked his head. "No answer, huh?" Meloetta said. "Fine, I can just read your mind instead." She put her hands to her head in an attempt to make the task easier. "Why. Can't. I. Read. Your. Mind?" she growled in frustration. "Fine, then. Be that way. I'm gonna find Cresselia. She'll tell me what to do." She stormed off, only to find Cresselia was watching the whole thing. "Cresselia, why won't the dragon let me read its mind?!"

"I don't know Meloetta. Maybe he doesn't want his mind to be read."

"But he won't answer me! I just want to know his name."

"That's the thing, he's a newborn. He can't talk yet. We must teach him."

"So, can you tell me his name?"

"He doesn't have a name, yet. We are going to have a meeting to give him one."

"Oh, ok. I will go tell Arceus!"

"Tell me what, Meloetta?" said a white horse-like pokémon.

"Arceus," Cresselia said, "We need a meeting."

"Why?" she asked. Then she spotted the dragon. Bending down, she asked, "Well, who is this?"

"We don't know. He doesn't have a name," said Meloetta.

"Why not?" Arceus asked.

"Because we decided that everyone should be here to vote for his name," Cresselia explained.

"Alright then. EVERYONE! Listen up! There will be a meeting in 10 minutes to discuss names for the new dragon here." Arceus proclaimed.

10 minutes, and a lot of foodstuffs, later, all the legendaries were seated around the spare room in which the dragon had hatched in. All had been explained from the earlier morning, from Mew and Victini finding the egg, to how Darkrai had found out the dragon's gender (even Regigigas was a bit surprised and impressed, and that's no small feat), to listing of names for the dragon, which Mesprit was talking about now.

"So, the top 5 names we came up with before you guys showed up, are: Critias, Scala, Ace, Shadow, and Ancalagor. Anyone else got any?" Cresselia raised her hand. "Yes, Cresselia?"

"When Meloetta tried to read his mind, don't ask me why, but she couldn't. I suspect that he may be a dark type."

"Ok, noted. So, anyone have any names?"

Various names were thrown around, Mesprit all the while jotting down ones that the most people liked. Soon, in addition to the 5 names already picked, there was Umbra, Ignacio (how do we know it breathes fire?), Duister, Cody (how did that one get in there?), Nicol, Altaïr (it means "flying one"), and Zoahn.

"Well, anybody else?" asked Mesprit. Slowly, an ice-covered dragon raised his hand. "Yes, Kyurem?"

"How about Draco?" Kyurem asked. The dragon, who was in the middle of the room lying down on the futon, raised his head then chirped. "Well, he seems to respond to it."

"Well, then," Arceus said, "All in favor of "Draco"?" All the legends raised their hands, wings, paws, claws, or hoofs. "Well, good job Kyurem. The little dragon's name is now Draco." The newly christened Draco chirped again in delight at his new name. "Meeting adjourned."

"Question?" asked Palkia.

"Yes, Palkia?" replied Arceus.

"What's for lunch?"

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Learning

**Hello once again! Neo here with the 4th chapter of "Draco's Story". Glad to see you're still with me! Once again, flames are ok, but no rages, please. I can make the story better, but not if I am being put down. **

**CHALLENGE: Guess what legendaries will have a minor fluff moment next chapter! First correct answer will, I don't know, get to put their idea in for what happens in the chapter after, or something.**

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 4: Learning**

**Normal POV:**

All the legendaries pilled into the dining room and kitchen, everyone grabbing something to eat. Uxie had some pizza, Victini and Jirachi both had Pecha berries, Giritina had some apples, and then Mew found the cake. Needless to say, all hell broke loose.

"Get the cake away from him!" shouted Entei.

"Mew!" yelled Celebi.

"You'll never take me alive! HAHAHAHAHA!" declared Mew.

Draco looked up at Cresselia, who was eating some Nanab berries. He thought, _are they always like this?_ Draco whistled.

Cresselia looked down. "Don't worry, it gets like this. I should probably help. Just let me finish these."

_I always wanted to try this._ Suddenly, Draco ran towards Mew, tackled him to the ground, and ate all the cake in on big gulp. "MY CAKE!" screeched Mew.

"Good job, Draco," Darkrai said, coming over and scratching the back of Draco's head. _Hey, what are you doing- mmm, that feels nice. _He let out a purr. "Like that, don't you?" Draco leaned into Darkrai's hand.

"Um, could you get off me? It's getting hard to breath," asked Mew. Draco's stomach growled.

"Sure. Come on Draco; let's get you something to eat. I can't believe you are still hungry after eating all that cake," Darkrai said, leading Draco off Mew.

"What's going on here? The hall is a mess!" Arceus demanded, stepping into the room.

"Mew found the cake, and then Draco tackled him then ate it all," said Victini.

"Good, another disaster avoided," Arceus exclaimed.

"HEY!" shouted Mew.

All the legendaries returned to eating, save Darkrai, who was getting Draco a snack.

"Hmm, what would you like?" asked Darkrai. Draco tensed, then leapt up onto the counter, careful not to knock anything off. He looked around the cupboards.

"Hey, get off of there!" exclaimed Arceus from across the room. Draco leapt off of the counter, a bit surprised. He looked up at Darkrai, who was still looking in the pantry.

"Hmm, no where are they, ah, here we go, how about Oran berries?" Darkrai held out a small, round, blue berry. _Huh, so _that's _what they look like. Ah, well, here goes nothing._ Draco smacked Darkrai's hand up with his head, sending the berry flying. He held up his mouth, watching the berry fly in a downwards ark, misjudging the trajectory **(Fancy words, right?)**, landing on the very top of his snout, then bouncing off into his mouth, where he promptly started chewing the berry.

Mew, who had been watching the whole event, still mad about his cake, forgot all his worries as he clapped at the spectacle **(another fancy word)** that had just been displayed in front of him. "Yay, yay, do it again, do it again!"

"Sheesh, Mew, he just flicked and ate a berry, what's the big deal?"

"Ooh, ooh, give him a Custap berry. He's like those."

"What makes you say that?"

"I like them."

"…"

"What?"

"Might as well." Draco gave a yip.

"See, he wants to try one," said Mew, flying away, returning only moments later with said berry and held it out to Draco, saying, "Try this!"

Draco sniffed it, then ate the berry. _Mmm, sweet, but with a bitter hint. _He gave a satisfied purr.

"He likes it, he likes it!" shouted Mew.

"Yeah, we can all see that. Stop getting overexcited," Darkrai said.

"Aw, why not?"

"Because it's annoying."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it's annoying."

"Why?"

Darkrai was beginning to feel impatient. "Because," he said slowly, "You keep saying the same thing over and over again."

"Why?"

"Ask yourself, you're the one doing it."

Mew looked down, thought a moment, then turned and floated away, seemingly deep in thought. _Bravo, _Draco thought,_Bravo indeed._ He whistled to get Darkrai's attention.

"Still hungry? Well, go through the berry bowl, there should be something there you'll like," Darkrai said, grabbing a Custap berry and floating away. Draco, how he could, frowned a bit, and, grabbing a Custap as well, crawled over to where the other legendaries were at, listening to the conversations as he went passed.

"…So, do you want to spend the money on ammo, or go get an upgrade for the gun?..."

"…Well, the best places to grow these are in…"

"…I know, right? They will go great with my feathers…"

"…wonder where Mew is? Bound to be causing trouble, I guess."

Soon, he wandered off into the hall's corridors of rooms, reading the signs as he went, dodging Jirachi as Victini chased after him, eventually coming to a halt at the end of the hall, where a set of double-doors withheld a room to which the plaque said: GAME ROOM.

Pushing open the doors (there were no handles), Draco stepped into the room to find a giant room filled with consoles, computers, and a complete arcade. Rotom and Genesect battling it out over an Xbox 360.

"Ah, you poisoned me!" Genesect buzzed angrily.

"Ha-ha, your target got away!" Rotom replied.

"Yeah, but yours got away too!"

"SHIT! Where is he, where!"

Ignoring the squabbles of the two "Assassins", Draco wove his way through the room, to where Raikou, Entei, Heatran, Latios, Moltres, Zapdos, and Kyurem were sitting down (in Latios' case, floating) at an oval-shaped table, while Landorus floated in the middle of the table, shuffling cards.

"Ok, blind is $5, ante is $5, good?" Landorus asked. All the legendaries nodded their heads. Draco hopped up onto the remaining seat. "Well, well, well; look who wants to play."

"Can he even play cards?" asked Moltres. Draco nodded at Moltres' direction in response.

"Well, that answers that. Let's get a holder for him," said Raikou, the others just staring. He leapt off his seat to give Draco a plastic card-holder and brought him some of his chips, saying "On me."

"Wait a moment, does he even know the rules? I mean, it's amazing that he knows so much already, but he's just a baby, technically," said Entei.

"We'll just humor him for a bit, then get back to our own game, agreed?" Kyurem asked.

Everyone nodded. "Alright then," Landorus said, dealing out the cards.

**(Time skip, I don't want to write in the game now. However, if people would like me to add in a game, I can do that next time I make a scene where they are playing.)**

A half hour later; Cresselia, Darkrai, Mew, and Shaymin walked into the game room, looking for Draco. "This is the last room, he has to be either here or outside," Cresselia said.

"So he has to be here, right?" Mew asked.

"Hopefully, Mew. I just hope he hasn't run outside."

"Why?"

"Just shut up," Darkrai said.

"Why?"

A groan came from the far end of the room. "How did he do that?" asked Zapdos.

"Do what?" asked Mew.

"Have any of you seen Draco? We need him for a minute," asked Shaymin.

"Here, take him, otherwise we won't be able to play." Latios said, dropping Draco onto the floor by the group.

"What did he do?" asked Cresselia.

"Make them lose all their money, that's what," said Landorus calmly, trying to explain the situation without provoking anyone. It didn't work.

"I have reason enough to think you stacked the deck against us, Landorus!" accused Moltres.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. What happened?" asked Darkrai.

"Well, we let Dr-Draco play poker with u-us, and s-somehow he managed to get a fl-flush when we all  
w-went all in," Heatran spoke up timidly.

"So you all lost to a poker-playing baby dragon?" asked Darkrai.

"Sounds about right," said Landorus.

"Hey, you stacked the deck!" accused Latios.

"Maybe he just got lucky," said Entei.

"Either way, you can all have you chips back, you didn't bet anything, right?" asked Cresselia

Draco swept all the chips he had onto the floor, ending in a loud crash. Everyone fell silent as he quickly gathered them up under his tail and dragged them through the room to the sofa, laying down, curling up around them.

"HAH! I THINK HE THINKS THEY'RE REAL MONEY! HAHA!" laughed Rotom, who had finished with Genesect and was watching the whole time.

"I think he wants to keep his winnings," said Genesect.

"Well, those are our only chips, how do we get them back?" asked Zapdos.

"Barter?" asked Raikou.

"Don't be silly, we can just take them from him," said Latios, moving toward the dragon, arms poised to grab the chips. Draco growled at him, making him hesitate.

"I don't think he likes that," said Genesect.

"Well, too bad!" exclaimed Latios, lunging for the pile. Draco snarled, baring his fangs, albeit small, and raised the middle of his wings, giving the impression that he was bigger than he really was.

"Whoa, take it easy," said Entei, putting a paw on Latios' wing. "We don't want anybody hurt."

"Well then, what do you suppose we do?" retorted Latios.

"I know this sound crazy, but why don't we try Raikou's idea?" asked Mew.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed all, save Darkrai, Genesect, and Mew.

"Watch," said Mew, flying out of the room. He returned shortly with a big nugget. "Here," he said to Draco. He looked at the golden orb, then grabbed it in his mouth, crawling out of the room.

"Well, that takes care of that," said Raikou, grabbing the chips.

"Anyone know what just happened?" asked Darkrai

"I think Mew's plan actually worked," said Cresselia.

"Did I help?" asked Mew.

"To us, you did," said Zapdos. "Now, on with the poker!"

Everyone went back to their seat or left the room. Draco was at the end of the hall, trying to read the sign. _Darn pokémon letters,_ he thought. He looked around to the group and whined.

"What do you want now?" asked Darkrai.

"If you're looking for your room, it's on the right," said Shaymin. Draco yipped in response, picking up the big nugget, carrying it into the room and set it on a shelf. He turned and looked at the small group.

*YAWN* "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." asked Mew.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Sickness

**Hello once more! Just checking in this time. **

**Oh, and the winner of the challenge is: Nobody! Why didn't anybody reply?! Ah, well, maybe next time.**

**On with the story!**

**Neo**

**Chapter 5: Sickness**

**Normal POV:**

It was a quiet day. Too quiet. Everybody had gotten breakfast and gone about their daily routines without any fights breaking out, and it was nearing lunch and Mew hadn't blown anything up. In fact, he was still in his room.

"That's it, I know he sleeps in sometimes, but this is too much. He must be planning something," said Mesprit.

"I don't know, usually there are some noises in his room when he's plotting, this is different," said Celebi.

"So, what now?" asked Azelf.

Suddenly, something exploded with a loud BOOM in the corridor, creating lots of dark smoke.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Mesprit, rushing off into the smoke.

"Wait up!" yelled Azelf, floating close behind. Celebi followed quickly. Soon, the smoke died down to reveal Mewtwo with black dust all over his front.

"What happened?" asked Celebi. Deoxys came out of the blast shield.

"We were working on some smoke bombs to tempt Mew out of his room, but they went off prematurely. _That_ is the result," she said, throwing Mewtwo a towel.

"Thanks," he said.

"You would have better luck with candy," said Celebi.

"Already tried that," said Deoxys, "Caramels first, then chocolates when we found he had locked to door."

"Wow, he must really want to be left alone," said Azelf.

"That can't be good," said Mesprit.

"We can try cake next, we know he can't resist it," said Celebi.

"What kind?" asked Azelf.

"Chocolate, what else?" asked Celebi.

They all went into the kitchen, where Darkrai and Draco were digging around in the fridge.

"Hey, is there any chocolate cake in there?" asked Celebi.

"What for?" asked Darkrai.

"Mew won't come out of his room. We tried candy and bombs, but nothing worked," Deoxys answered.

"Mm, well, the only cake in here belongs to Dialga. She's in the game room if you want to talk to here for it," said Darkrai.

"No need, I'm right here," said Dialga, stepping into the room. "What do you need?"

"Cake, you have some?" asked Azelf.

"What for?"

"Mew won't come out of his room."

"No."

"What! Why?"

"Because, the little pest isn't worth my cake."

"But we need it!" exclaimed Celebi.

"Yeah, but I need it more," said Dialga.

"We'll pay you back," said Mesprit.

"Fine, but it will cost you a big nugget," said Dialga. Draco left the room.

"What! That's ridiculous!" said Celebi.

"That's my offer."

"But none of us _have_ a big nugget! We only have regular ones!"

"Well, too bad! That's how much they cost, that's my final offer, take it or leave it!"

"Fine! We'll-" Draco yipped. _Hey!_ He rolled his big nugget over to Dialga.

"No, Draco, don't do that. That's yours," said Mesprit.

He yipped again. _What would I do with it anyway?_ He nudged the golden sphere to Dialga's foot."

"Fine, it's the third shelf on the left," said Dialga, taking the nugget and walking away.

"Got it," said Darkrai. True enough, he had the cake.

"Good, let's go," said Mesprit. They went back to Mew's room.

"Mew, open up! We have cake!" Mesprit yelled.

"…go away..." murmured a voice from inside.

"That's it! I'm counting to 3 before I'm breaking the door down. 1," said Mesprit.

"…no, don't…you'll *cough* get it too…" Mew murmured again.

"2. Open up, Mew!" yelled Mesprit.

"What is going on here?" asked Arceus, stepping into the room. Darkrai shrugged, starting to explain the situation.

"3!" Mesprit slammed herself into the door, breaking it from its hinges. (The hinges are sturdy, but not as tough as the doors. Even stronger are the walls. The ceiling's kind of weak though.) "Mew, what's going on?" she asked.

"…go away…" said Mew, curled up in his bed in the corner, covered by the blankets. His room, crowded by shelves, was surprisingly clean; everything packed into the shelves and cases.

"And why would I do that?" Mesprit asked. Mew didn't answer, just shuddered.

"I wouldn't go near him if I were you," said Mewtwo, stepping out if the room.

"Why?" asked Azelf.

"He's sick," said Celebi, rushing in with some berries. "Quick, go get Shaymin and Cresselia." A few minutes later, the requested legendaries were in the room, examining the New Species Pokémon. "What is it?" asked Celebi.

"Pokérus," said Cresselia.

"What are the symptoms?" asked Mesprit.

"First coughing, then drowsiness. After that, you are already infected too much to do anything except wait it out."

"Then what?"

"It varies depending on the breed of pokémon. I don't know what Mew has gone through, but he is in the third stage for sure."

"So, what can we do to help him?" asked Celebi.

"Nothing. He will feel better within 2 days and within a week he will be back to his normal self. If he survives…" she said solemnly.

"What do you mean _survives_?" Mesprit exclaimed. "Mew is fine, he just need some rest, like you said."

"He won't be able to sleep if he's throwing up all over the place," Darkrai said.

"Partially, it also causes insomnia in most cases. A few have died from lengthy lack of sleep. In those cases they couldn't eat because they were either sick or trying to sleep," Cresselia said.

"So he could die?" asked Celebi, obviously worried.

"Mew, how long have you been sick?" Mesprit asked.

"…since this morning …"

"Ok, you should have today and another day maybe, if Cress is correct, then you'll be back to normal, no need to get wound up Celebi," said Mesprit.

"Ok…"

"We should leave him alone so he can sleep through the day," said Mewtwo.

"I'll get a bucket," said Darkrai.

"Why?" asked Mesprit. Darkrai just looked at her. "Oh," she said.

"I'll be back," said Darkrai, floating out of the room. Everyone followed save Celebi and Draco, who stood just outside the door.

"Can I get you anything?" Celebi asked.

"..no…" Mew replied.

"Ok," she said, drifting off.

"Celebi?"

"Yes, Mew?"

"…Thanks for caring..."

A blush formed on her face. "You're welcome Mew."

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Searching

**Hello once again and welcome to Draco's Story! I'm sorry, but my brain is giving me writer's block, so I may be slow to upload new chapters these next few days or weeks, but I will let you know if I must take a break. Without further ado, here we go!**

**Chapter 6: Searching**

**Normal POV:**

Mew got out of bed at 7:30 the following morning, and was currently zipping around the dining room while Arceus made pancakes.

"I swear, you'd have thought he'd never been sick!" said Suicune to Ho-Oh.

"Yeah, talk about energy."

"So, what are you planning on today?"

"I'm going out, maybe do some shopping, want to come?"

"Do I!" she exclaimed. Soon Raikou and Giritina, following the smell of food, came into the room, with Draco close behind.

"What's cooking Arcy?" asked Giritina.

"Pancakes, and don't call me Arcy!" said Arceus.

"Mmm, pancakes." He said, drifting off towards the table. **(I put him in him Origin Form)**

"Need help, Arcy?" asked Moltres, walking into the room.

"What is with everyone calling me Arcy?" she asked.

"It's fun and easy," Moltres replied, shrugging.

"Yes, I would like some help. Thank you," Arceus said.

Meanwhile, all the legendaries started to wake up, all of them going about their routines, most ordering the amount of pancakes they wanted. Soon, Arceus, Moltres, Zapdos, Cresselia, and Kyurem were all behind the stoves, having already eaten.

"I'm bored! Pancake-eating contest anyone?" asked Mew.

"Why not, I'm game," said Raikou.

"Food? I'm in!" said Giritina.

"I am feeling sporty today. I'll give it a go," said Groudon.

They all were sitting down at the table when Mew yelled "Wait!" Everyone looked up. "We need 1 more."

"Why?" asked Giritina.

"There are 4 of us, but 5 pancake-makers."

_Sounds fun._ Draco hopped up onto a seat and yipped.

"We have our fifth," said Raikou.

"So, want to bet anything?" asked Groudon.

"How about $10 each, but we match up with a cook and they bet in too. Winners split 50-50. Deal?"

"(Simultaneous from everybody) Deal!" Draco yipped again.

"Yeah, what about Draco, he has no money?" asked Moltres.

"I'll spot him," said Zapdos.

"Ok, chefs, pick your partners!"

Soon, everyone was lined up. There was a big tub of batter in the middle of the kitchen. Kyurem was with Mew, Arceus was with Groudon, Moltres was with Raikou, Cresselia was with Giritina, and Zapdos was with Draco. Articuno was asked to be the time keeper. There were ten $10 bills in the center of the table.

"Rules are:" she stated, "Each plate has 5 pancakes. Most in 15 minutes wins. Everybody got that?" Everyone nodded. "Good. On your marks, get set, EAT!"

Pancakes flew everywhere. The contestants were piece after piece, pancake after pancake in their mouth. Mew was the first twice. First to say "Done!" as he finished his fist plate, first to say "Done…" as he ate his 8th.

Raikou wasn't talking as he finished his 14th. Groudon then said, "Satisfied," and rested back in his chair. He had eaten 15.

"One-upper," said Raikou, flopping to the ground.

It continued on until the 29th pancake was eaten. "10 seconds," said Articuno.

Giritina looked at his plate. "Call it a draw?" asked Giritina to Draco. Draco looked at his plate, looked at Giritina, and nodded. Then he ate the last pancake. The timer beeped.

"…"

"I guess Draco's the winner?" said Articuno.

"Guess so," said Moltres.

"Hey wait a moment!" Giritina exclaimed. "He said it was a draw!" Draco yipped.

"I'll split 2 tens to 4 fives," said Raikou.

Soon, everyone had their money in hand/paw/wing. All went about their day-to-day activities, and Mew was zipping around asking if anyone wanted to play outside.

"Can't, Latias asked me to help with her art project."

"Have to find Regice."

"Sorry, busy with organizing."

"I have to water the plants, Mew."

"I'm working on this experiment and I need to be left alone."

Soon, Mew had gone to everyone and nobody wanted to come, so he snuck out of the room and fled to the great outdoors, carrying a small backpack of what he called "stuff". Seeing Draco had come after him, he slowed down a little, but he was still trying hard to keep up with the pink feline.

~~TIME WARP~~

"Mew!" Victini called. "MEEEEEW!"

"Victini, what's with all the noise?" asked Shaymin.

"I can't find Mew; he has to be here somewhere!"

Suddenly, Cresselia and Celebi rushed into the living room. "Hey, have you guys seen Draco?" Cresselia asked.

"No, have you seen Mew?" asked Shaymin.

"Oh, no, look!" Celebi was holding up a note. She read:

"_Going to my happy place, don't follow me.  
-Mew_"

"Now what? We know where Mew is, but not _where_ he is, and Draco's still missing!" Cresselia exclaimed.

~~BLOOM TRANSITION~~

Mew was zipping through the forest, Draco close behind. They had run/flew a good 20 minutes and were deep in the forest outside Mount Cornet. Finally, they came to a small clearing with a cave.

"Here we are!" Mew said, heading inside the cave. "Great place isn't it?"

Indeed it was. The cave had many different crystals inside of it of all colors of the rainbow, some clear, some multi-color, one even a deep black Draco took a liking to. They all hummed mysteriously, but gave off a pleasant vibe. Draco yipped at Mew.

"Like it? This is my happy place. I go here to relax from time-to-time. I can get a piece of that black one for you if you want." Mew said. Draco yipped again, and followed him to the crystal once more, breaking off a chunk. "I'll keep this; you can have it when we get back."

They headed back out into the forest, anxious to get back home. None the less, everyone was in the middle of searching for them as they walked in the front door.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Accidents

**Hello once again readers. When we left off, I had told you that I might need to take a break. Well, that time is now. I am leaving for an unknown amount of time, but I will try to work up 3 chapters worth of work so I don't keep you waiting. Sorry for the short chapter, I just don't have my creative juices flowing yet.**

**Chapter 7: Accidents**

Today was very, relaxed, for lack of a better word. Latias and Latios were playing Checkers, Mewtwo and Deoxys were in the lab, Cobalion, and Terrakion and Virizion were meditating. Mew, Victini, Meloetta, Keldo, Jirachi, Rotom, Phione, and Shaymin were playing Tag, with Zekrom and Reshiram watching them play, and Draco, Articuno, and Kyurem were watching TV. Everyone was doing something relatively peaceful. Even Arceus, who happened to find work to do even in this quiet, was enjoying the peace and calm.

But as the saying goes, it was the calm before the storm.

"Ok, who wants to play Hide-and-Seek?" asked Jirachi.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"I do!"

"Me too!"

"Don't forget me!"

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"Ok, then," Jirachi said. "ONETWOTHREE NOT IT!" he exclaimed, touching his nose.

"NOT IT!" Everyone else did the same.

"…"

"So, if we all did it at the same time, who's it?" asked Keldo.

"Not sure. Again?" Not waiting for an answer, Mew yelled "ONETWOTHREE NOT IT!" again leading to simultaneous results.

"So what now?" asked Victini.

Draco grumbled, then turned around on the couch and started whistling. Once, silence, twice, silence, three times, and running and yelling could be heard, four times, and it all stopped, five times, shuffling could be heard, six times, seven times, eight times, nine, ten.

Draco turned around slowly, leapt off the couch, and walked out of the room.

"Well, that was something," said Zekrom.

"Yeah, but what?" asked Reshiram.

Draco came back into the room, nudged Zekrom, and walked out of the room again.

"I think he wants you to follow him," said Reshiram.

"Ok, be right back," he said, following Draco, who was now looking at a cupboard in the kitchen.

"Ok, what do you want?" Zekrom asked. Draco yipped again, pointing to the cupboard again.

Zekrom opened the door, and a surprised Rotom fell out. "Hey, no helping!"

"He has no hands, remember?"

"Neither do I!"

"Well, just stay with us now."

Draco walked the group into the courtyard, where giggling could be heard upon entrance. He walked over to a bush, thought for a moment, then sniffed the bush, pouncing on it.

"OK, ok, I'm coming out!" yelled Shaymin, emerging from underneath.

After a few minutes, everyone was back in the living room.

"Why is Mew shivering?" asked Reshiram.

"He hid in the refrigerator," said Zekrom.

"Ok, Draco, pick a player to seek next."

Draco pointed his head to Jirachi and yipped.

"OK! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ready or not, here I come!" Jirachi yelled, rushing out of the room. Draco then popped up from behind the couch and sat down in front of it.

Soon, everyone was running back into the room, Jirachi yelling, "Draco, I know where you are!"

Draco rushed behind the couch, and a yelp could be heard.

"Found you!" yelled Jirachi, floating behind the couch. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" asked Victini.

"Draco's not there!" said Jirachi.

"He just headed back there," said Articuno.

"Could he have fit under the couch?" asked Kyurem.

"He's not under there," said Keldo.

Suddenly, a portal appeared on the ceiling, dropping Draco in the room. He yipped, ran to the couch, and curled up on it, shaking. Everyone was silent.

Giritina walked into the room. "A Reverse World portal opened up in here, anybody know what happened?"

"I think I know," said Articuno.

~TEMPORAL/SPACIAL WARP TIME~

"So basically, Draco knows Shadow Force," Giritina concluded.

"Yeah, I guess," said Mesprit. All the legendaries were together in the living room.

"You will have to train him to use this power, Giritina," said Arceus.

"Can't," he replied.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because it's different each time. You can't just will a portal open. There has to be a reason. In Draco's case, he wanted to hide. So he fell into the portal accidentally. For me, it can be anything from hunger to anger. What's it for you, Arcy?"

"Stop calling me that."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Mostly I activate it by accident, or I visualize it to work."

"See? Different."

"Fine, but you will show him the way back to this world once he's in there."

"Ok."

"Your training starts tomorrow."

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Teaching

**I'm back! Did you miss me? I came back home a week and three days ago and I have new ideas, so let's do this, shall we? I apologize in advance for the short chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Teaching**

Giritina was surprisingly serious and calm for the situation he was in. Or, at least, he seemed like it. Mesprit could tell he was confused a bit. He was currently trying to teach Draco how to properly use his first learned move, **Shadow Force**, but he had no way to tell if Draco had any idea if he knew what to do or not. They had been able to trigger the move one other time while training, but no one knew what caused it.

Mesprit had the idea to tag along to see if they received any emotional signal from Draco, but she hadn't needed to help out yet. All she got was a blank from Draco. When she asked what the trouble was, Giritina replied, "The move is triggered by a thought or emotion appearing in the user's mind. I was going to help him fine-tune that sense, but without a way to communicate with him, I can't help him."

"Shame he's a dark-type, otherwise I could make a mental bridge between you two," Mesprit said.

"Well, we've been at it for an hour and we've still got nothing. I say that we come back to this later once we have an idea."

They headed out of the gym and out into a corridor, which lead them to the Hall of Origin, and then outside, where everyone else was.

"Have fun?"asked Mew, zipping up to Giritina.

"Not really. It's hard to teach Draco **Shadow Force** as there is only a one-way communication. So, what are you up to now?"

"We're going exploring."

"Where?"

"The forest."

"Sounds fun, count me in."

"Ok! Grab a lunch; me, you, Victini, Jirachi, Celebi, and Cresselia are all going." Draco then came up and nudged Mew. "Ok, Draco too."

It took a few minutes, but everyone was ready to go eventually. They started into the forest, waving goodbye to their friends. After a couple breaks, they reached a lake, at which time they decided to have lunch. Everyone was having a great time. Then Mew and Victini disappeared.

"MEW! VICTINI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled Celebi.

"They're probably just exploring," said Cresselia. Ten minutes passed. "Ok, now we look for them."

"HEY! LOOK WHAT WE FOUND!" yelled Mew, emerging from the bushes across the lake.

"Remember? This is where we found Draco's egg!" exclaimed Victini.

"So?" asked Celebi. Then her jaw dropped.

Mew was holding reflective, light-blue egg.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Complications

**Hello again! Remember when I said that I would have 3 or more chapters to compensate for my time off? Yeah, I lied. People and all that. Anyway, I took some time off to fix up some work and stuff so, yeah. Sorry also for the time off the last couple weeks, and thank you for your patience.  
_**

**Chapter 9: Complications**

"How many?" asked Arceus. She was standing in the Hall of Origin with all the other Legendaries, and was just told of the recent events concerning the egg. Or, eggs, rather.

"Including the blue one? Six," said Darkrai.

"Six…" murmured Arceus. She hung her head in thought.

"So, what now?" asked Celebi after a while.

"What else? We now have six new eggs to take care of," said Arceus.

"Can we see them?" asked Jirachi.

"Shaymin and I put them in the spare room," said Cresselia.

"Where Draco sleeps?" asked Jirachi.

"Speaking of which, where is Draco?" asked Shaymin.

"Probably back in his room," said Latios.

"I saw him headed there," said Latias, floating off into the corridor, most of them followed shortly. In said spare room, Draco was lying on the floor, watching the eggs on the bed with a strong intent.

"There he is. Wow, look at them all," said Latias.

True enough, they were a sight to behold. All six eggs were of different colors. One was a light blue, reflective and shiny. One was a dark metallic grey, with a dark purple oval on it, and the one next to it was an alternating dark sand and light sand color. The next was a light silver color. The one next to that had an ice-blue coloring with a white stripe on it. The last one had yellow coloring with a dark blue stripe, and had black and light blue flecks.

"They all look so pretty," said Meloetta to Cresselia.

"Yes, they do," replied Cresselia.

"And to think, each one holds a new life," said Darkrai.

"Yeah," said Mew. He reached in to touch the steel-and-purple egg, but hesitated when the egg twitched. Draco crawled from his spot on the floor and up onto the bed, lying between the legendaries and the eggs.

"Whoa," said Mew, reaching out again and feeling the egg.

"They are impressive things," said Darkrai, leaving the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Cresselia.

"To do stuff," replied Darkrai from the doorway.

"You're not going to help look after the eggs?" she asked.

"Why do I need to? I have all you there," he said from in the corridor. A minute later they heard a door open and close.

"I better get going too," said Latios, exiting.

"Coming," said Latias, following her brother.

"Tag you're it!" said Mew, tapping Meloetta and flying away.

"Ooh, I'm gonna get you!" she said, running after him. Only Jirachi and Cresselia remained.

"Go play with your friends Jirachi," said Cresselia.

"You sure you won't get lonely?" asked Jirachi.

"I'll be fine, now go on."

"Ok," Jirachi said, floating out of the room, the rushing back in to dodge a laughing Mew and a furious Meloetta, then flying back out yelling, "Thanks Cressy!"

"Hm…" Cresselia murmured, turning back to the eggs. Draco looked up and whined.

"What do you want?" asked Cresselia softly. Draco looked at her, and then motioned to the door with his head. "No, I can't go. I have to keep watch on the eggs," she said. Draco made a noise seemingly akin to a groan, then got up and nudged her to the door.

"Ok, if you insist," she said, leaving the room. Draco hopped back up onto the bed and curled up.

_I wonder what's in store for me now,_ thought Draco.

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Hatching, part 2

**Hello readers! I was planning to make this message formal (like a sir), but I just decided to say what I needed. Thank you for waiting and being patient with me. Now, on with the show!  
**_

**Chapter 10: Hatching, part 2**

The eggs now all were showing signs of hatching, all of them twitching and occasionally rocking back and forth.

"What do you think the will be like?" asked Jirachi.

"Don't know, but I bet they all will like Draco. He's a dragon too," said Victini.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if they aren't dragons?" asked Mew.

"I guess we will find out soon enough," said Cresselia.

"Look!" exclaimed Shaymin, "That egg is hatching!"

True enough, the blue egg was starting to crack. Everyone watched silently as the egg cracked and a tiny blue snout came out, drawing its first breath of air. Then out came the dragon. A shiny blue, it had a long serpentine body with feathered wings and straight horns, and it had grayish-blue eyes, like the stormy sea.

"AWWW! SO CUTE!" shouted Latias.

"Shh!" hushed Shaymin, "You might frighten it!"

"Sorry!" whispered Latias, reaching out to the dragon. It sniffed the hand outstretched, then proceeded to look around the room where it just hatched.

"Ooh! Wait for me!" whisper-shrieked Latias, following the dragon.

_Crack!_ The silver egg now cracked, tipped, and fell apart to reveal a silver dragon with a white underbelly. It had pure white claws and ice-blue eyes.

"Where are its wings?"asked Meloetta. True enough; the newly hatched dragon didn't have any wings.

Until they lit up, that is.

"Wow!" said Jirachi, awestruck. The silver dragon had sprouted white wings that glowed softly, and they had an almost skeletal appearance. It looked at its wings, flexing them, and then flapping them. Satisfied, it hopped down to join the blue dragon in its search.

The third egg was the one with alternating sand colors. It shuddered and rolled around, but didn't crack.

"Cressy, is that one broken?" asked Victini.

"Eggs can't be broken, silly!" said Mew.

"I don't know, but I am worried about that one," said Cresselia. Draco then groaned, got up, and nudged the egg over the side of the bed.

_CRACK!_

The egg disappeared over the side and a sickening crack resounded through the room. Most gasped, all rushed over to see what happened to the third egg. There, a clump of rocks was covered in eggshells. Or, at least, that's what the dragon looked like. Shaymin frantically checked for a pulse. Everyone face-palmed and sighed in relief when they heard snoring from the pile.

Short and stocky, the dragon was like a boulder with legs, with thick horns on the back of its head and a smaller one on its nose. It had a boulder-like body and a rock-like stone on the tip of its tail. It grumbled, then stood up, and walked under the bed. More snoring could be heard from under it.

"Well, that settles that …" said Latios.

"Yeah…" said Shaymin.

The next two eggs hatched without a problem. The striped one hatched first, opening up to an ice-blue dragon with ice-white horns, pure white claws, and lots of spikes. Two spikes at the tail formed somewhat of a double-sided axe shape. It had snow white eyes. It chattered happily as the other egg, the yellow and dark blue one, cracked next.

It gave way to a surprise. The dragon was mainly yellow, but had a dark blue underbelly. Its wings were light blue and its claws and the 2 small straight horns on the back of its head were black. It had yellow spikes growing smaller and trailing down its back until near the tip, where they turned blue and grew larger.

The two dragons hopped down from the bed and started talking with the others, who were investigating the sand colored dragon. The last egg, colored dark grey and purple, didn't move at all. In fact, it hadn't moved at all throughout the others hatchings.

"What about this one?" asked Mew. Draco then went over and nudged the egg. Eyes growing wide, he barked at the others, then leaped over to the hatchlings and shielded them.

"What's with Draco?" asked Mew.

Eyes also widening, Mewtwo yelled, "GET DOWN!" Then the egg exploded.

Shaking it's body, the dragon stepped out of the remains of it's egg. Dark metallic grey, it had a deep purple underbelly and wings, with spikes lining its back. It had an arrowhead-like blade on it's tail tip.

"Jeez, what happened?" asked Mew.

"Psychic energy, when pushed outwards, can cause barriers to shatter," said Mewtwo.

"So?"

"The dragon used psychic powers to make it's container rupture."

"Huh?"

"The dragon made the egg explode using it's power."

"Cool," said Mew, floating over to the dragon, reaching out to pet it. Turning away, the dragon leapt off the bed and made its way over to the others.

"Hey!" yelled Mew, flying over to the new hatchling.

"What was that noise?" asked Arceus, stepping into the room. Seeing the little dragons looking up to see her, she said, "Oh, good. Where is the last one?"

"Under the bed," said Cresselia.

"Yeah, you think Mr. Grey-and-Purple's explosion over there would have woken it up," said Mew.

"Who made what explode?" asked Arceus, her voice showing that she was trying to keep her temper.

"It made it's egg explode," said Mew, pointing to said dragon.

Arceus bent down. "Now why did you do that?" asked Arceus to no one in particular.

_Because I didn't like it in there and I wanted to get out._

"What?" exclaimed most of the legendaries.

**End of chapter 10**


	11. Surprises

**Hello everybody! Did I surprise you? Yes? No? Ok, let's begin the next chapter! Sorry it's short, I am just tired from everything where I live.  
_**

**Chapter 11: Surprises**

"Wait, so, you can talk?"

_No, just use telepathy._

"That is so cool!"

_Yeah, I know._

Mew and the new dragon hatchling were conversing yet again about its telepathy. Mew just wouldn't let the subject go.

"So," asked Latios, "You have a name?" At that moment, Draco walked up and whispered something in the dragon's ear.

_Yeah. Apex._

"Weird name. Cool, but weird."

_Hey, I think it's cool. _Draco brought Apex over away from the group and to the other dragons.

"What are they doing?" asked Latias. Apex and Draco walked back over.

_Hey, Mewtwo. Draco asked if there was a way for us all to talk telepathically. Like make a bridge between our minds._

"Hmm. It would be difficult for Draco as he's a dark type, but I think I could work out something. Deoxys, Genesect, Rotom, come with me. I have an idea." Mewtwo walked out of the room.

"Oh no," said Deoxys.

"Let's go!" said Rotom. Genesect followed.

_Hey, we're hungry. Let's eat._

~TIME WARP~

"Done," said Mewtwo, waling into the room. He held up a small black box.

"And that is a?" asked Mew.

"This," said Mewtwo, shaking the box, "Is a psychic amplifier. It expands the range and power of certain psychic abilities. In this case, I put limitations on it so it only links the dragon's minds to our own and extends the range of Apex's telepathy. I have stationed several around the hall, so it should cover it, save a few spots."

_Thanks. How do I use it?_

"Just focus on the box and channel your power into it. Try speaking and it should translate for you. "

"Ok, like this?" said Apex.

"Yes, like that. The testing is complete and successful. Good, now I can get back to work."

"On?"

"Things," Mewtwo said, leaving the room.

"So, we can talk now?" asked a voice. The blue dragon walked into the room.

"Yeah, we can talk," said Apex.

"Cool! I'm Saraphina by the way," said the blue dragon, introducing herself. Draco barked a few times at Apex.

"The others are in the back," said Saraphina.

"No, we're here," said the silver dragon. The yellow and ice-blue dragons followed.

"Hi Yume, Daisuke, Krye. Where's Henjex?"

"Still asleep. Hey, you guys have anything spicy?" asked Yume, turning to the legendaries.

"Probably, why?" asked Cresselia.

"Best thing to wake him up is spicy stuff. The hotter, the better. Good luck," said Yume, walking out into the hallway.

"Where did she go?" asked Victini.

"To look for the cookie jar," said Saraphina.

"Why?"

"She like cookies."

"Oh, ok. I like cookies too."

**End of Chapter 11**


End file.
